Study Lesson
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: [YAOI] An Edward X Roy. oneshot.


Edward and Alphonse the brother Alchemist takes on a trip to the Central City where they've searched out Col. Roy Mustang to prepare Ed for the coming State Alchemist assessment. Although, Edward never really intended to ask out help from the colonel, it was all Al's idea. Feeling the responsibility over to his brother current state he endures his pride and eventually put him into that situation.

They are staying at an inn near the Main branch library with Al in a separate room and on another, Ed stays with Roy. "I am strict at my rules; I brought all this stuff for you to study with further. And one more thing, you are not to step out of this room until you are finished with all of them. Am I making myself clear, Edward?" Ed pictures this words which Roy had given him since they started five days ago. "That good for nothing officer thinks his so great making me do this stupid reading thing," he just uttered out of the air as he was lying in the floor surrounded by piled up books.

He closed his eyes and heard nothing but silence. Then he opened-wide his eyes were, got up and came close to the door. Leaning over he tried to listen outside and knew right away there was no one on guard. He took the chance opened the door. The darkness swallows the place while he tried tiptoe tactics to get to the door, at last he got out. While at an alley, he gaze at the night sky and noticed that it was covered with clouds and there was no star to see. And to himself he whispered, "Looks like its going to rain..." then he frowned.

Thunder strikes and the rain had fall down. Edward is soaked to his clothes from his hair as it covers his face. He tried to come by where he could dry up when all of a sudden a good-looking guy bumped into him and slumped into the floor Ed tried to give him a hand standing up but when he offered him his help the guy thrust him away and called out, "Foolish human!" then again started running. Ed did not understand a single attitude that guy had and just when he was about to start walking again.

A car stopped near to his side and someone with an umbrella came out. Lt. Ryza spreads out the umbrella afterwards Mustang comes out of the car. Ed wanted to run but hesitated. "You came to me and asked for my help. But what's with this?" Roy came speaking disappointedly.

They got back to the inn. It surprised Al to see his brother out of the room and soaking wet, Roy directed Ed to head straight back to the room. Leaving worried Al outside the room, he settled and told himself that Col. Mustang must know what his doing.

And Roy comes in, tossing a towel to Edward. Barely-naked, Ed parched himself with the towel. There were no noise being made, the rain falls even harder the lightning from outside strides in the window.

Ed's eyes enlarged with surprise of Col. Mustang's arms holding him from behind. Then Roy touches Edwards's lips with his finger, kissed him intimately, holding his head turn to him. Kissing and holding emotions are indulging through them.

_Why is he not struggling? Should I continue or should I stop? _– words playing through Roy's mind while, _There's something of this feeling…I can't push him away. – _Edward's thinking in his silence.

Lying in bed, beneath Roy, Ed twitching as he moan, gripping at him the heat comes in filling empty-cold heart. Their faces turned red, anxiousness dripping down their skin. In his forehead, the stealthy colonel marks a kiss on him, down to the nose, ending to his lips. Hands move towards each other's soft and silky body. Tongues slither through an unfilled hole as cheeks turns red even more. Mouth opened with breaths being taken naturally.

He had ready a bottle of lube in his hands. His fingers are slick then he started poking into Ed's anal. Rustling down to his knees as Roy makes an entrance of his fingers. Making it broaden for him later, leak of dribbles down from Edward. He snatched to himself and carry his laps ready to enter he whispered, "I can't anymore, Ed let me …in." But Ed only stared at him blankly though his eyes wanting for more.

He thrust and shudders as he was deep inside him. When he asked of Ed of how he feels he begun moving. Edward was trying not to be loud, he covers his mouth but the feeling was irrepressible as the colonel plunging within him. Ed saying that he finds himself already at his climax, Roy snatched him and pulled him closer. Shoving up and down, up and down the feeling was so intense; Ed grabs him through his hair. They stopped then intimately there lips touch and their tongues slither through each other. As they kissed, Roy continued on pumping into Ed and both reach climax at the same time. He came inside him and they leaned back to the bed as they were trying to catch with the breath they've lost.

Roy kissed him goodnight and both fallen asleep after…**END**

Thank you for reading -

Pls. review I want to know what you guys think…


End file.
